


The Villains of Madagascar: Rogue Agent

by Torren



Series: The Villains of Madagascar [1]
Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Romance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am not sorry for this fan fiction whatsoever, I had about a dozen rewrites of this to get here, I listened to Nightcore while writing this, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, My mind is a fucking mess, No one else wrote any smut or lemons with this guy so I brought it upon myself to do it, Other, Penguins of Madagascar - Freeform, Someone had to write this, Technically an AU, This is not for the faint of heart... just look at some of these damn tags!, WHAT? HENTAI IS A GODDAMN THING SO WHY NOT THIS!?, Yes I wrote this cause I wanted a fan fic of Dave that had at least a half lemony chapter, You can sue me for that, You still reading these fucking tags?, yes you read that tag correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torren/pseuds/Torren
Summary: Abigail is an employee at the North Wind, has been for years. Now she finds herself promoted from records keeping to a field work team out of the blue. A promotion directly onto the team investigating Doctor Octavius Brine, the man who happens to be who her parents work for... and who her mom attempts to set her up with, successfully for a date! With a moral compass of helping the first who was wronged in any given situation, and a heart for the forgotten... Abigail Ericson has to ask herself: What could possibly happen?
Relationships: Dave | Dr. Octavius Brine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Villains of Madagascar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006896
Kudos: 5





	The Villains of Madagascar: Rogue Agent

Apologizes to all, but this work is going through a rewrite before going on further. The speed of the story was seen as being to fast paced.


End file.
